Waiting and Wondering (One-Shots)
by TheLittleBlueFrog
Summary: A one-shot collection by me, TheLittleBlueFrog! It should be mostly YouTubers, but y'know. Enjoy, mon ami!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! TheLittleBlueFrog here, and I wanted to say that I am starting a one-shot (or very short story) collection! I will write to prompts, (or try my best to,) and will also use some of my ideas! I got this idea from a one-shot collection called Miles and Inches, written by coldstone4815 (awesome author, go check them out!) So, for this I will definitely need your input. So, send in prompts and ideas for me to write to! See you peoplez later! **


	2. Chapter 2: Seto Scarred

**AUTHOR'S BEGINNING NOTE: **Here's the first installment of Watching and Wondering! A nice angsty Seto fic to begin with. Here we go- Seto Scarred!

Dark, dark, blue and purple magic swirled around SetoSorcerer as he thought about the Team Crafted. Those who had hurt him...

_This isn't you._

The magic curled out to grab a book and quill, which was enchanted to teleport to its recipient. He would write a note to Bodil. A note telling the Bulgarian to bring Team Crafted, excluding Ty, to his clearing for a map he had made. And to bring no weapons.

_Fight this off._

According to the note, Seto had enchanted a giant tree to lead the group into a new map Seto had created.

According to a distraught Seto, the Team would enter the clearing, Bodil would leave, and the Team would be shown the pain, the anger they had so mercilessly created.

_You can't do it._

Seto's darkened magic swirled faster at the very thought. "They have to pay."

A ray of light entered the pain-poisoned sorcerer's mind.

"This isn't my fault. They created who I am now.."

A lucid thought.

_You can fight this._

The magic swirled in response to a rising clamor of voices approaching the clearing. Seto quickly forced it to abate, and forced a slight smile onto his face.

_Fake it to make it._

"Seto!" A loud voice yelled. "Dude, we haven't seen you in like, forever!" _Mitch._

_The one who had sparked all of this, all this pain, this fury._

Adam's happy, light, voice filled the clearing. "We missed you, man!" Bodil's crazy laughter soon followed Adam's. "Mitch, why'd ya push me down? I was supposed to be first!"

Seto frowned. "Where is the rest of the Team?" The plan wouldn't work if all of the members were not present. "Well, I'm _finally _here, the fish is somewhere behind me, and Ian and Ty couldn't come. So." Jerome spoke loudly as he entered the clearing, quickly followed by Quentin.

"So what kinda map is this Seto? Adventure, parkour, what?" Bodil' s voice again joined the cacaphony in the clearing. They were making Seto;s head hurt, and he was losing control of the magic. The darkness had strengthened it.

_Calm, sorcerer._

"Um, adventure. Bodil, you can go now." Bodil laughed. "I'm not missing this for anything! Who knows what you've dreamt up and put inside there!"

_He must go._

Seto's voice deepened as he ordered the Bulgarian trollish man to leave. "Bodil. Go, now." The occupants of the clearing jumped at the sound of it. "Okay, okay.. If you're going to be grumpy 'bout it.."

Suddenly, the sorcerer snapped. He sent a few tendrils of magic to push Bodil out of the clearing, and to also set up a shield to block foe from entering. "I said leave!"

_You can control this._

Adam, Mitch, Jerome, adn Quentin's eyes widened at the new sight and apparent strength of Seto's dark magic. "Seto, what's wrong with your magic? Are you sick?!" The now irritated sorcerer scowled. "No, _Mitch,_ I am not _sick._ I am perfectly _fine,_ thank you."

The magic began to whirl around the clearing in angry circles.

Dark, angry, sad, circles.

Quickly, a bolt of darkened magic flashed over to Mitch. It grabbed him tightly around the neck, and brought the Canadian boy up to Seto, who was standing on a tree stump's, eye level.

"S-Seto?" The sorcerer's eyes scared Mitch. They were deep, dark, and full of anger and pain and confusion, they swirled in a dark purple and blue mirror image of the magic in the clearing.

"You've caused me so much pain, Mitch, Who gave you the right? But now, I will pay you back. I don't like to be in debt.."

The magic suddenly dropped the slight Canadian as Seto's sensitive ears detected frantic, unsteady footsteps.

_An intruder._

He quickly fortified the barrier, and then. thinking it was safe, went back to 'showing Mitch what he had done.'

_Show him the pain he caused._

"I will make you understand what you've done to me, Mitch."

Seto's revenge was cut short again by the feather-light touch of Ty's hand on his arm.

"Get off, me! Ty, you fool!" The aforementioned fool Ty let out a small gasp as he caught a glimpse of Seto's eyes.

"Seto. Think about what you're doing, who you are, because this _certainly_ isn't you.

He quickly shooed Mitch back over to the group huddled at the edge of the clearing.

Seto's swirling eyes flashed back to their normal warm brown for a second, then quickly flashed back to purpley-black. **A/N: That rhymes ;) **"Leave us be, Ty. This is something that _must_ be done." Seto spoke ominously, hid voice devoid of any emotion but determination.

_Make him go._

"Stop, Seto! Think! Why are you doing this?!"

The sorcerer's eyes flashed to a sad brown, and stayed there. "I wasn't good enough good enough for them how I was, so I changed! This is what you guys wanted, this is _better,_ right?! This is what they _wanted_, I just want to make them happy!"

_You care too much._

Ty turned for a split second and glared at the team.

"No, Seto, we loved you how you were!"

The sorcerer's eyes were wild, furiously switching back and forth from brown to a pain-filled purple black-blue. "No! They didn't! I didn't. I wasn't good enough for anyone, including myself!" His voice trailed off, fading back to it's normal pitch.

"Seto, you're perfect as _you!_ Not whatever that was hurting Mitch! You should be _you,_ Seto!" Ty spoke carefully. "Come back to us."

The sorcerer's eyes flashed again to purple, then back to brown quickly.

"I- I can't, Ty! I'll s-see you later.." His tattered purple cape flew behind him as he shakily ran out of the clearing, clearly distraught. As he looked back one last time, Ty noticed that Seto's eyes had gone back to there normal chocolately brown, but with the added color of occasional purple and silver flashes. As Seto ran, one of his sleeves came up, flashing a glimpse of an arm covered in scars. "No.. Seto..."

**AUTHOR'S ENDING NOTE: **Well, I did say it was angsty.. And wowzers, it's a reaaalllyyy long one-shot!

Review with prompts so I can write!

-TheLittleBlueFrog


End file.
